1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high frequency welder assembly and in particular, to a welder system for binding a cover material onto a base material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus includes means for pulling the marginal edge of a cover material over a base material without providing for decreasing temperatures caused by the high frequency energy applied to the binding portion of the cover material whereby the marginal edge of the cover material tends to be excessively thin, deformed and easily torn.